Si tu essayes, tu peux, tu pourras
by Histoire Amour Tragedie
Summary: Une histoire d'amour n'est jamais impossible
1. Prologue

**--Prologue--**

J'étais assise sur ce banc dans la cours de Poudlard en écoutant d'un côté les élèves qui passaient devant moi de différente maison, mais aussi les critiques derrières mon dos. C'est vrai, depuis mon arrivée ici je suis la nouvelle très mal vu car je suis la chouchoute de tous les professeurs. A vrai dire je le suis un peu, mais depuis mon arrivée ici, j'ai simplement toutes mes pensées sur un seul de mes professeurs, froid, sombre, égoïste, le professeur de Poudlard le plus dur et mal vu par tous les élèves…Severus Rogue

* * *

_Première chapitre bientôt_


	2. Chapter 1

**--Chapitre 1--**

**Le 8 septembre **

_6 :30_

Je n'aimais pas me lever tôt le matin, mais pour les cours je devais quand même faire un effort, j'étais à Poudlard que depuis quatre jours et en comptant les deux jours de cours que j'avais eu pour l'instant j' étais sois disant la chouchoute des professeurs, je ne l'étais pas du tout ça. Tout ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver et dès le matin je pensais à ça ce qui ne me donnais pas envie d'aller en cours dès de bon matin. Après quelques minutes hésitantes et aussi avec mon retard de ce matin je me levais pour me préparer.

Arriver dans la salle commune des Griffondor , tous le monde me regardaient, je me sentais comme visé dans toutes les conversations et je ne savais même pas pourquoi, je ne savais pas pourquoi on me parlait derrière mon dos, pourquoi à chaque fois des conversations s'arrêtaient quand je passais devant certaines personnes. J'étais venu ici dans l'espoir d'oublier mon passé dans une école voisine pour pas avoir les mêmes jugements et là, c'est exactement la même chose. Je traversais la salle commune en ne m'occupant pas des conversations puis sortit de cette salle.

_7 :30_

J'étais bien assisse à ma place dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner , je mangeais tranquillement, tous les professeurs étaient à leur place alors que les élèves pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient pendant cette heure avant le début de cette journée qui pour moi s'annonçait très longue, depuis hier un nouveau professeur était arrivé, M Lupin professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il était déjà venu à Poudlard en tant que professeur pour ce cours il y a quelques années, quand il y avait le célèbre Harry Potter, l'intelligente Hermione Granger et le roux Ron Weasley , depuis des élèves de première année essayaient de faire comme eux et j'en rigolais souvent car le célèbre Rusard était là pour les chopper. Bon, c'était une bonne pensée pour voir dessiner sur mon visage un sourire, je souriais toute seule dans mon coin, tout le monde devait me prendre pour une folle. Puis, j'ai levé les yeux, un regard noir, sombre qui me donna vite un frisson était actuellement sur moi, c'était lui, dans la table des professeurs qui me regardait avec son regard si profond dont je pouvais facilement me perdre. Dans un regard qui dura quelques secondes, j'ai pu entendre mon cœur battre tellement fort que tous les bruits de la salle n'arrivaient plus à mes oreilles et simplement mon souffle et ce petit cœur en moi que j'entendais. Ces quelques secondes m'ont parut des heures jusqu'à que le directeur commence un discours pour nous dire en gros de passer une bonne journée.

_8 :00_

Le premier cours de la journée, défense contre les forces du mal avec le M Lupin, on m'avait dit qu'il était sympa comme professeur, mais je préférais avoir mon avis sur une personne car souvent on ce trompe et là, c'est vrai que je n'ais pas été trop déçu, le début du cours était excellent, il nous autorisait à jeter un sort au choix sur un objet, même à notre niveau de 6eme année , certainnes personnes ne savaient pas quel sort ils pouvait jeter sur ces objets placés devant eux. Moi, c'était très simple, un petit sort de disparition, un sort que je voudrais bien faire à moi-même pour pouvoir me cacher de certaines personnes ici, même en cours les rumeurs de la nouvelle arrivaient à mes oreilles comme quoi je me tapais les professeurs de sexe opposé pour avoir des bonnes notes alors que j'étais là que depuis quelques jours et je n'avais eu encore aucunes notes, j'étais une simple élève comme les autres dans mon esprit alors qu'en réalité je cachais bien un secret qu'un seul homme dans Poudlard connaissait, le directeur Albus Dumbledore connaissait tout de ma vie et tout du secret… c'est qu'être la fille de _Tom_ Elvis _Jedusor _pose souvent problème dans les écoles de sorcier.

* * *

_Premier chapitre, court.  
Prochaine chapitre bientôt_


	3. Chapter 2

**--Chapitre2--**

_9 :00_

Le cours était à présent fini, le professeur m'avait gardé quelques minutes à la fin du cours pour me donner une liste de sort à travailler comme il avait fait avec les autres élèves, mais en classe ce qui me mit un peu en colère.

-Professeur, vous auriez pu me le donner en classe après, je suis traité comme la chouchoute

-Je suis désolé, Dumbledore m'a juste demandé de vous donnez aussi ce parchemin à la fin du cours. Vous pouvez le lire dehors à part si vous voulez être seule je peux me retirer à mon bureau.  
Le professeur s'installa un peu plus loin à son bureau et moi, je commençais à lire le parchemin…

_ « Ma chère fille,_

_Sûrement en lisant ces mots je ne serais plus du monde des sorciers et aussi des moldus, je sais que ma mort a été dite dans tout Poudlard car j'ai été tué par ce célèbre M Potter, mais avant cela j'ai pris le temps de t'écrire, tu te diras peut être pourquoi et j'ai une réponse._

_C'est vrai que j'ai voulu beaucoup de mal à des personnes et que beaucoup m'en veulent et aussi qu'ils sont contents de ma disparition, mais j'ai aussi un cœur de père et tu me manques, j'ai essayé de t'élever comme une fille même avec mes vengeances, avec mes absences et je sais aussi que tu m'en veux terriblement de partir et d'avoir été comme ça si j'avais pu retourner en arrière je l'aurais fait. _

_Tu dois être à Poudlard maintenant, car j'avais demandé à Dumbledore même si on était ennemis de te mettre dans cette école, je voulais que tu y sois en sécurité et j'espère que tu l'ais, il faut pas que tu es peur, il faut juste que tu penses à tes études et à rien d'autres sinon tu pourrais être dans des situations pas possible. Beaucoup de professeurs comptent sur toi pour pas que tu prennes le même chemin que moi et je ne veux absolument pas que tu le prennes._

_Le temps est précieux et le peu de temps qui me reste à écrire ces mots pour toi me font enfin sourire pour la première, être fière de sa et unique fille qui donnera une image positive au Jédusor._

_Je t'aime et même dans ma mort, tu seras dans mon cœur_

_Ton père »_

J'étais là, les larmes aux yeux, tenant ce parchemin entre mes mains froides et tremblantes. Je pris vite la direction de la porte de la salle pour courir où mes pas me conduiront et je fus vite fixé quand je me suis retrouvais au bord du grand lac qui entourait l'école. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie je me sentais légère, j'avais enfin un gros poids sur la conscience et sur le cœur d'enlevait, je croyais que mon père me prenez pour une personne qui n'était rien à ces yeux et en quelques secondes j'avais eu la preuve du contraire, j'avais vraiment un père de cœur près de moi pendant ces années, même si pour lui ces années étaient noir. Je m'étais assise au bord du lac tenant ce parchemin près de moi, la seule chose qui me rapprocher enfin de mon père.

_12 :00_

Je me sentais comme dans les airs, dans les bras d'une personne assez grande qui courrait presque dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je pouvais avec joie sentir encore le parchemin dans ma main, mes yeux étaient à peine ouverts et j'ai pu le voir, l'air sombre et triste comme d'habitude. Il me tenait dans ses bras avec un pas affolé vers sûrement l'infirmerie, puis une voix féminine ce fit entendre, Minerva Mcgonagall.  
-Mon dieu, la pauvre…que c'est t'il passait Severus.

-Elle était allongé au bord du lac, je l'emmène vite à l'infirmerie à mon avis elle n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.  
C'est vrai, je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé c'est temps ci, je n'avais pas eu la tête à ça, je regardais toujours le professeur et puis plus rien.

_14 : 00_

Je pouvais entendre des chuchotements.

- C'est une longue histoire qui me concerne Minerva, je ne veux pas que cette petite soit entre les mains de n'importe qui, ça peut l'emmener à la mort si quelqu'un sait, c'est pour ça que je ne dois rien te dire même si j'ai totalement confiance. Fit une voix plutôt âgée..  
-Albus, j'espère que vous avez raison…Severus je pense qu'il faut mieux qu'elle soit protéger par lui d'accord elle n'est pas dans sa maison, mais si tu me dis que c'est très grave comme situation c'est le seul qui peut l'aider.  
-Je suis d'accord…mais il faut lui en parler…  
Ces derniers mots, cette voix si froide et tendre, j'ouvris les yeux en l'entendant et regardait les trois personnes près de mon lit. Albus s'avança vers moi et posa une main près de mon front et j'ai pu répondre à sa question qu'il avait l'intention de me poser.  
-Je suis d'accord.  
Albus fit un sourire, il savait que j'avais entendu toute la conversation et je voulais qu'une chose à présent être seule. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais seule dans l'infirmerie ; Severus était partit avec un regard sur moi dur et tendre comme j'aimais voir, mais la peur était là, Albus allait maintenant dire à ces deux personnes la vérité sur mon identité, une identité que maintenant j'étais très fière de porter.

_18 :30_  
Je sortais de l'infirmerie avec le parchemin en main que je tenais fermement pour pas le perdre qu'une voix si familière maintenant à mon oreille me fit mettre un sourire léger à mon visage, je tournais la tête pour le regarder.  
-Suivez moi, on va dans la grande salle pour le repas puis, je vous accompagnerez dans votre salle commune.  
Je fis un signe de tête puis le suivis, la tête toujours baissé vers le sol, regardant la robe noir de mon professeur je fis un soupire qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'oreille de Monsieur.  
-Si je vous ennuis tant, la prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à pas accepter la proposition.  
Cette fois ci, je le regardais froidement, je ne supportais pas qu'on me dise ce que je ne pensais pas.  
-Je suis simplement fatigué professeur de ma journée et de la nouvelle qui me bouleverse encore.  
Il me regarda et s'arrêta ce qui me fit légèrement sursauté et arrêtais en même temps, je levais les yeux vers lui, une petite larme coula le long de ma joue et lui me regardait tendrement.  
-Je suis au courant Miss, et je suis vraiment désolé, même si je ne suis pas du tout pour ton père qui est maintenant plus de ce monde je ne vais pas vous jugez par rapport à vos origines mais par rapport à ce que vous êtes.  
Je fis un léger sourire en entendant ces mots, il avait été si sincère avec moi que j'en fus ému. On échangea un regard pendant plusieurs secondes puis on continua de marcher jusqu'à la grande porte, je ne voulais surtout pas voir les autres élèves, il le savait et me regarda avant d'ouvrir la porte il se tourna vers moi et me regarda sincèrement.  
-Le professeur Dumbledore a fait un discours pour vous, sans rien dire mais juste que si on continue les insultes envers vous, les personnes visées seront expulsées.  
Je fis un large sourire.  
-Merci professeur pour tout à l'heure…  
-Mais je vous en pris Miss  
Il se retourna pour ouvrir la grande porte.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
_deuxième chapitre, alors?  
Pour le prochain chapitre plus de chose sur notre héroïne...(son identité)_


	4. Chapter 3

**--Chapitre 3--**

_8 :30_

Allongé sur mon lit, le repas c'était très bien passé , aucunes personnes m'avaient dérangé pendant le repas, j'étais enfin contente de manger dans le calme, mais j'étais assez intrigué par le comportement du professeur de potion qui était toujours sévère envers ses élèves, froid et avec moi pendant ces quelques heures il avait été doux et gentil, même pendant le repas il me regardait comme si j'étais en danger ou pour voir si des élèves n'étaient pas en train de faire comme d'habitude…m'insulter de nouvelle. J'étais contente qu'un professeur soit aussi près de moi ce qui me mit plus en sécurité, mais le fait de savoir que celui ci était l'un des espions qui a trahi mon père me donnais froid au dos et il le savait, il avait sentit quand je portais un regard sur lui à la fois tendre et froid. J'avais une haine profonde envers lui et comme mon père m'avais dit dans sa lettre, il ne fallait plus avoir peur et même ses ennemi(e)s à lui pouvaient devenir mes ami(e)s.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je fis un léger soupire et pensa à autre chose, à moi, à mon identité, car si un jour je vais voir une personne importante pour un travail et que je me désignerai comme Claudia Jédusor, j'aurai beaucoup de chance de pas en avoir un. Maintenant que mon identité est cachée sous le nom de Ulagh, nom d'origine roumain pour cacher mes origines, je me sentirai toujours comme ça, une jeune fille qui rejette ses origines à cause d'un père mal vu par tous les sorciers. Je me sentis très mal en pensant à ça, je me cachais sous une fausse identité pour pas reconnaître mon origine, mon père que j'avais détesté pendant des années et là que j'aimais car il avait avoué que j'étais une perle rare pour lui…sa fille.

_10 :30  
_

Je sursautais d'un seul coup dans mon lit, j'étais vraiment pas très bien, je m'étais endormi du à une grosse fatigue que je traînais depuis quelques jours, je fis un léger soupire et me leva en vitesse, tout le monde dormait ce qui ait bien normal et j'en profita pour sortir de la salle commune pour rejoindre les couloirs, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais sortir aller en dehors, respirais un peu d'air frais pour penser à autre chose même si après j'allais être un peu plus fatigué.  
Arrivée au niveau du pont, je pouvais voir en regardant à gauche et parfois à droite l'immensité qui entourait le château, le lac à gauche et les falaises, montagnes à ma droite….encore dans mes pensées en regardant autour de moi, mais vite sortit en entendant des pas régulier derrière moi, le cœur qui commençait à battre vite, la respiration qui était il y quelques secondes régulières était devenu très vite irrégulières. Comme un réflexe, je commençais à marcher plus vite pour échapper à cette personne inconnu qui lui commença à prendre un rythme plus rapide comme pour me rattraper et ce qu'il fait rapidement quand je me suis sentis partir en arrière dans les bras d'une personne qui n'était pas si inconnu que ça et en sentant son souffle dans mon cou, sa bouche près de mon oreille qui prononça d'une voix calme…  
« -C'est à cette heure ci qu'on prend l'air »  
Je fis un long soupire en entendant cette voix si douce , si près de moi qui me donna facilement des frissons. Il n'avait pas crié, de me ramener de force dans l'école, il m'avait juste proposé un bout de chemin avec lui et je fus très vite d'accord.

_11 :30_  
On devait marcher depuis une heure déjà et je pouvais voir au loin Poudlard allumer par la lune qui était pleine pour cette nuit. Le professeur Rogue avait été très calme sans prendre la parole, mais juste marcher à côté de moi pendant cette heure, on s'arrêta à la sortie d'une forêt qui donner au bord du lac. C'était magnifique avec le reflet de la lune sur ce lac, les lumières du château nous montrer que tout le monde n'étaient pas encore couchées. Je fis un sourire et m'assis sur un rocher au bord du lac, M Rogue était toujours debout derrière moi, me regardant ou regardant la nature de la nuit, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, mais c'était assez simple de le sortir…  
« -Merci professeur, j'ai été contente de marcher avec vous….je voulais juste penser à autre chose le fait que je n'arrive pas à dormir pendant une nuit entière depuis…  
-Je vois, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça a été un plaisir de marché une nuit de pleine lune, c'est magnifique. »  
Je me retournai, il était en train de regarder l'école au loin, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose d'aussi beau. Je fis un sourire en le voyant si détendu puis me leva pour le rejoindre timidement.  
« -Nous pouvons rentrer professeur, on a encore beaucoup de marche à faire avant d'arrivé et je ne voudrais pas rentrer tard….sinon demain matin…je serais morte de fatigue.  
-Oui Miss, mais je peux très bien dire à Albus que tu es très fatigué par les évènements et tu ne viendras pas demain matin..  
-Non professeur, je ne veux pas louper les cours…  
-D'accord, mais si je vous oblige, vous serez obliger de rester au lit… »  
Il fit un large sourire, un sourire souvent inexistant pour ce professeur qui veut ce montrer si froid avec ses élèves. Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose derrière ce visage sombre, je ne voulais pas trop me mettre la dessus le temps sachant que c'était mon professeur et que je ne pourrais jamais lui poser des questions qui pouvaient concerner sa vie. Je marchais à côté de lui d'un pas calme et régulier en regardant le sol qui me paraissait humide puis leva la tête vers lui, lui qui avait un léger sourire dessinait sur le visage, tenant ses mains devant lui contre son habit sombre, son visage toujours autant détendu. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder, cette homme m'attirer simplement et comme à mon habitude je cachais mes sentiments, ce que j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de faire.  
On devait marcher depuis quelques minutes seulement que je commençais à avoir froid, les bras serrés contre moi, des frissons que je pouvais sentir dans mes jambes ce qui était très désagréable puis je sentis quelque chose de chaud se posait sur mes épaules, noir et long, le professeur m'avait simplement posé sa cape sur moi avec mon plus grand plaisir et à ce moment là, un autre échange de regard ce fit entre nous deux, un petit moment plein de tendresse.  
« -J'ai un moyen plus rapide pour arriver avant minuit… » Dit il en me prenant contre lui et en quelques secondes seulement, on se trouva dans le grand hall, je fus quand même un peu secouer par se voyage, mais j'étais bien dans les bras de ce professeur qui n'avait pas encore enlever son étreinte autour de moi.  
« -On y est arrivé, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre salle commune si cela ne vous gène pas  
-Non, au contraire professeur. »  
On s'était parlé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une chaleur plutôt agréable, en sentant son souffle contre moi, puis il me prit simplement la main en et moi je gardais sa cape sur moi et on marchait vers les couloirs de Poudlard pour rejoindre la salle.

_11 :55_

Arriver devant la porte de ma salle je regardais le professeur qui me fis un simple sourire.  
« -J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec vous, j'espère faire une autre excursion nocturne  
-Peut être professeur, mais je l'espère…bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Mademoiselle. »  
Je prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune avec un léger pincement au cœur d'être séparé de lui, mais heureuse d'avoir pensé à autre chose depuis mon arrivée et d'avoir était près de lui pour une nuit.  


* * *

Alors....vous en pensez quoi?  
Bientôt le chapitre 4 avec une surprise...^^  
Je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs (trices) qui ce trouvent sur skyrock et qui me le rende bien en commentaire pour me complimenter sur mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire jusqu'à la fin.


	5. Chapter 4

_--Chapitre 4--_

_Le 9 septembre_

_6 : 00_

J'étais matinal aujourd'hui, j'avais tourné toute la nuit dans mon lit, je pensais encore et encore à mon professeur, à cette promenade de hier soir qui m'avait assez chamboulé, je ne savais plus quoi penser hier soir quand j'étais seule sur mon lit. Je regarda une nouvelle fois mon réveille, *je ne sais pas quoi faire si je me lève maintenant ou si je prend ma douche*. Doucement je me leva puis me dirigea vers ma douche, je ne pouvais pas encore enlever de mon esprit le regard si doux du professeur sur moi, je n'en peux plus de penser à lui, il avait tellement doux avec moi, même en sachant qui j'étais réellement, il avait quand même été quelqu'un de très près de mon père et il l'avait même trahis et après tout je l'aimais beaucoup.

_7 : 00_

Après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude , je me dirigea vers la salle commune de ma maison, personne n'était levé et c'était un peu normal. Le professeur m'avait suggéré de rester au lit car je m'étais couché tard, mais comme à mon habitude je ne l'avais pas écouter et je trouvais dans la salle commune plus tôt que les autres. Je fis un léger sourire et fis les premiers pas vers la sortir pour aller dans la grande malgré l'heure, je passerais surement à la bibliothèque pour prendre des livres et rendre ce que j'avais pris la veille.

_Ellipse_

_14:00_

**-Cours de potion-**

Assisse à ma place devant un petit chaudron posait sur la table je repensais aux évènements de la veille en regardant le professeur assez souvent pour qu'il me regarde à son tour avec un sourire. Je fis un sursaut à ce sourire et devint rouge en quelques secondes, je me replongea dans le livre pour continuer ma potion puis fit un soupire , une absence , l'absence de le regarde , c'était comme devenu une drogue je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher et je leva encore la tête, mais cette fois son regard était très proche, le professeur c'était placé à côté de ma table à me regarder gentiment , je fis un sourire assez crispé et je regarda autour de moi, tout le monde était plongeait dans les livres et je fus soulagé que personne nous regarde .  
-Alors, vous avez perdu la ligne ou vous ne voulez tout simplement pas finir la potion et avoir une mauvaise note, dit-il d'un ton assez mystérieux.  
-Je…je suis désolée, j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs professeur.  
-Excuse accepté, je voudrais vous voir à la fin du cours.  
-D'accord il partit engueuler les élèves qui s'amusaient ou qui parlaient, je fis un sourire en pensant qu'on allait être tout seul dans quelques heures, mais j'avais peur car j'avais un sentiment assez fort pour lui et je devais me résigner à ne pas me laisser aller avec lui car je suis son élève et lui mon professeur.

**-fin du cours-**

_16:00_

Je rangeais vite mes affaires et je regardais les élèves qui partaient assez rapidement de la salle avec le regard noir du professeur sur eux, je fis un sourire et me dirigea d'un pas lent vers lui et il me regarda .  
-Professeur je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'avais la tête ailleurs et…  
-Vous voulez bien refaire une promenade ce soir, bien sur pas tard et pas si loin que hier dit il.  
Je fis des gros yeux et le regarde tendrement sans m'en rendre compte.  
-J'en serais ravie professeur.  
-Très bien, en plus j'avais quelque chose à vous montrer, ce soir dehors à 20h00, ça vous va  
-Oui professeur, bon…à ce soir professeur  
-A ce soir missJe fis un sourire, il en fit de même et me dirigea vers la sortit avec un sourire et d'un pas rapide vers le couloir quand une fille se ma maison apparut dans un coin avec trois de ses poufs de son clan.  
-Alors dit elle, tu dragues mon professeur de potion maintenant  
Je fis demi tour, mais elles m'encerclaient déjà, je ne savais pas quoi faire et je les laissa faire…

_Ellipse_

_18:30_

J'étais dans ma chambre, je n'étais pas aller au cours de la fin de journée, la douleur de mes bleus que m'avais infligés les filles me faisait très mal au niveau du dos et du vendre, j'avais un plaie au niveau de la joue et ma main me faisait très mal, j'étais assisse sur mon lit avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement Elle m'avait fait ça, cette Eleonore, mais je savais que c'était par rapport au professeur Rogue, je fis un soupire et regarda autour de moi et je me décida à sortir pour aller à l'infirmerie.

_18:45_

Arrivée dans ce lieux qui était pour moi une prison je fus vite soigner par l'infirmière qui me posa des questions sur les personnes qui avaient pu me faire ça et moi qui refusais de répondre car j'avais peur qu'elles me fassent encore du mal et je resta muette jusqu'à la fin de mes soins, elle me conseilla d'aller voir le directeur et je refusa encore je me leva du lit et la regarde  
-je vous remercie beaucoup  
Et je partie loin de ce lieux qui allait surement être une seconde maison .

_19:00_

J'entrais dans la grande salle pour manger, il y avait pas tout le monde et je profita pour me mettre un peu seule quelques minutes car les tables furent vite remplie par le reste de ma maison , je fis un soupire et entendit au loin la voix du directeur qui nous souhaitait surement bonne appétit. Je ne voulais pas lever la tête vers la table des professeurs pour croiser le regard du professeur, mais aussi pour voir les filles et Eleonore. J'avais peur, j'avais mal au vendre, je ne pouvais rien tenir de ma main et je ne toucha pas à mon plat jusqu'à la fin du repas. J'entendis les conversations autour de moi et comme d'habitude je ne parlais pas et je n'étais avec personne, aucun amis avec qui me confiait comme j'en avais besoin en ce moment. Un manque commença à ce mettre en moi et je leva la tête vers la table des professeurs, il était en train de boire un verre en regardant les différentes tables des maisons et resta sur la mienne, je fis un soupire et le regarda, il croisa mon regard qui était plein de peur et triste et fit des gros yeux en voyant mon visage, la marque d'un bleu au niveau de l'œil, la plaie qui n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser et que je n'avais pas suffisamment caché. Je baissa vite la tête et regarda ma main bandée et bleutée .

_19:45_

La fin du repas fut sonner et je me précipita à l'extérieur de la salle, le monde passait devant moi comme si j'étais un fantôme et je me sentis si mal que je me dirigea vers l'extérieur au lieu de rendez-vous avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues et qui me piquées la plaie. Je marchais en pensant à tous ce qui me manque quand je sentis quelqu'un me prend contre lui et me tenir comme au chaud, je fis un soupire et me tourna surprise de voir le professeur.  
-Qu'Est-ce que vous faites…dit-je en sursautant  
-Je voulais juste vous montre que vous n'êtes pas seule Miss, d'accord je suis le plus horrible des professeurs, mais je sais comment on se sent quand on est seul comme vous l'êtes tout le temps dans ce château…je voudrais savoir qui vous a fait ça?  
Je fis un soupire et me retourna en silence et en serrant mes bras contre moi en laissant glisser mes larmes de nouveaux  
-Je peux pas le dire professeur, je ne veux pas revivre ces souffrances que j'ai eu pendant quelques minutes à me torturer , je …je peux pas. Je fis encore et comme toujours un soupire et je me retourna vers lui. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça vous concerne  
Il me regarda avec un regard interrogateur c'est dans ces moments là qu'il a le regard le plus noir et j'aime beaucoup voir. Il s'approcha de moi avec un léger sourire pour me reprendre dans ses bras plus amicalement et chuchota dans mon oreille que tout aller s'arranger. Je voulais y croire.

_21:30_

On s'était mis au niveau d'un parc vu vers le château encore bien éclairé, on avait surtout parlé de son passé et du mien même si j'aimais pas en parler, mais nos discussions étaient tellement simple et fluide que je me disais à des moments que j'avais vraiment un ami, la seule chose qui me faisait penser le contraire c'était un sentiment plus fort que j'avais envers et surtout son statut d'être professeur. Il m'avait donné de quoi guérir mes plaies plus facilement avec un potion qu'il avait mis de côté pour des accidents dans le cours. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ces moments là que le reste je ne voyais plus, je ne le pensais plus, j'étais juste seule avec lui.

-Je vais vous raccompagner, je préfère car si vous retombez sur les personnes qui vous ont fait ça..  
-Oui professeur, merci.

_22:00_

J'étais devant la porte de ma salle commune à côté de lui et je fis un sourire.  
-Merci professeur.  
-Mais, de rien miss, si vous voulez me parler de ce qui c'est passer, si vous changez d'avais vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez ou même aller voir le directeur , sinon c'est moi qui vais aller à votre, ce n'est pas normal d'accord.  
-Oui professeur, bon, je vous dis à demain…bonne nuit  
-Bonne nuit miss  
Il me prit contre lui et m'embrassa au niveau du front, je fus parcouru de frissons et ferma les yeux un instant pour recroiser son regard après quelques secondes, il fit demi tour et parti en direction des couloirs obscures du château, j'entra dans la salle et me dirigea à grand pas vers ma chambre ou je fus surprise par le désordre, quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes étaient venu pendant mon absence pour me voler , déchirer et marquer sur les murs «_ tuons la fille de voldemort_ **»**


	6. Chapter 5

**--Chapitre5--**

Le 10 septembre

_8h30_

Je n'avais pas dormit de la nuit et j'étais encore sur mon lit alors que les cours avaient tous commencer, je regardais le mur en face de moi où il y avait encore les lettres « tuons la fille de voldemort ». Je me sentais tellement mal, j'avais peur de sortir pour croiser les personnes qui avaient fait ça, je ne voulais en parler à personne, je voulais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher. Je me leva et me dirigea vers le mur avec de quoi nettoyer, je ne voulais que personne le sache et c'est pourquoi qu'en quelques minutes toutes les lettres n'étaient plus visible, mais pour moi, elles resteront en moi.

_9h_

J'étais dans les couloirs, j'avais loupé déjà une heure de potion et j'étais en train de marcher vers la porte des cachots en me demandant si j'aurais le courage d'affronter les regards des différentes maisons et aussi le regard froid de mon professeur . Je fis un long soupire et frappa à la porte, je n'avais aucune raison valable pour mon retard, une voix froide retentit et me donna des frissons.  
« -Entrer »  
Je fis un soupire et ouvrit la porte et regarda le professeur, il avait l'air assez déçu de mon comportement, je fis un soupire et baissa la tête face à son regard.  
« -Mademoiselle se permet d'être en retard à mon cours, voila une semaine que les cours on commençait et vous venez déjà en retard, je me demande comment va être l'année avec vous, vous enlevez 5 points à votre maison et vous aurez deux heures de retenue ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau et vous viendrez à la fin du cours pour que vous me donnez plus d'explication sur ce retard.  
-Oui, professeur  
-Prenez votre place avec votre nouveau camarade de maison »  
Je tourna la tête vers ma table habituellement seule, mais là, un jeune homme était assis, la tête levait vers moi avec un léger sourire comme pour m'encourager, je fis un léger sourie en le voyant et doucement je m'installa à côté de lui et posa mes affaires sur la table.  
« -Salut, dit je en le regardant.  
-Salut »  
Et la discussion se termina là jusqu'à la fin du cours

_10h  
_La sonnerie me donna des frissons , j'allais être seule avec le professeur et lui donnais des explications sur mon retard, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et lui dire toute la vérité , mais j'avais peur aussi de son comportement et qu'il aille directement voir le directeur pour lui dire que quelqu'un voulait me tuer, je fus tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que tous les élèves étaient sortit et que le professeur avançait vers moi.  
« -Alors, Miss, vous vous demandez comment dire à son professeur la cause de son retard, vous pouvez aller dans le simple et me le dire directement sans changer la cause de ce retard.  
-Non, professeur, j'aimerais vous dire la vérité de mon retard, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous emportez..dis-je la tête baisser sur mon livre pas encore fermer  
-Pourquoi, votre retard est si…dur à admettre que je m'emporterais à votre réponse…répondis-t-il d'un ton assez froid  
-Oui, professeur »  
Je leva la tête, et à ce moment là, nos regards se sont croisés, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je pouvais les sentir, elles étaient tellement chaude, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je sentais le regard profond de mon professeur sur moi, il devait surement se demander pourquoi j'étais dans cet état..  
« - Je sais pas si je peux vous le dire professeur, je… »  
Je ne pouvais retenir aucune larmes, je n'en pouvais plus, je repensais à ces mots sur mon mur, je me sentais tellement de savoir que j'étais en danger. A mon plus grand étonnement, le professeur me prit dans ses bras et là, je me sentais en sécurité, je pus finalement lui dire ce qui c'était passé dans ma chambre.

_12h30_

Le professeur Rogue m'avait promis de le dire à personne à part si cela se reproduit, je me sentais légèrement mieux car, pour la première fois je n'étais pas seule, pas seulement car le professeur me parlait, mais j'étais à table avec le nouveau de ma maison, j'avais juste les pensées vers mon professeur alors que lui me parlait  
« -Dis, tu m'écoutes un peu…  
-Hein; euh oui…je suis désolée…  
-Mouai, bon je disais, que tu devrais peut être un peu plus manger, je remarque tu manges pas depuis qu'on est à table…qu'Est-ce que tu as?  
-Moi, je n'ai rien…tu ….t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. »  
A vrai dire, je ne le savais pas moi-même ce qui m'arrivais, je me sentais si vide.  
« - A oui, et je voulais te signaler aussi que depuis tout à l'heure, un groupe de serpentard faisait que te regardait. »  
Je me retourna et pu voir Eléonore, le sourire au lèvre me regardant, je retourna immédiatement la tête vers Velkan.  
« -Oui, j'ai remarqué, ce groupe a quelque chose contre moi de toute façon..  
-Ah…mais ce sont pas les seules qui te regarde il y a aussi le professeur Rogue »  
A ce moment là, mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, je ne voulais pas tourner la tête pour croiser son regard et avoir des frissons dans tout mon corps, je haussa juste les épaules.  
« -Il regarde bien qui il veut »  
Puis le repas continua en silence et je ne toucha pas mon assiette jusqu'à que le Directeur se leva pour pouvoir comme à son habitude, parler.  
« - Avant, que vous puissiez prendre l'air jusqu'à vos prochains cours, je voudrais signalais que ce week end, les élèves pourront aller à Pré-au-Lard accompagner par un professeur, je ne voudrais pas que certain se perde même si ce n'est pas la première qu'on y va pour certains d'entre vous., mais aussi, je voudrais vous présentez le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui nous rejoindra dans peu de temps, j'espère que les élèves n'auront pas trop de difficulté à reprendre cette matière., bonne après midi à tous. »  
Je fis un léger sourire vers Velkan.  
« -Enfin on aura cours de DCFM, car moi je m'ennuie un peu sans cette matière, dans mon ancienne école, j'aimais énormément les potions et cette matière là.  
-Moi j'espère juste que le professeur ne sera pas comme tous les autres, vieux. »  
Puis, il se mit à rigoler et se leva et moi aussi.

_Ellipse_

_18h  
_L'après midi c'était très bien passé, je pensais néanmoins aux évènements de la veille et de ce matin, être dans les bras du professeur, j'aurais tellement aimé être encore dans ses bras si doux, sentir son odeur qui était devenu si familier, je ne devais rien laisser paraitre car ce sentiment envers lui devenait de plus en plus fort. Je traversais le pont qui menait vers la maison d'Hagrid, mais je préférais me diriger vers le lac, là, je pouvais penser à autre chose.  
J'étais assise au bord du lac, que j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, sous la surprise je me retourna et vis Eléonore et ses pâquerettes arrivaient près de moi.  
« -Alors, Claudia, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse de ne pas tourner autour de mon professeur…dit elle avec un sourire au lèvre sortant sa baguette  
-Ton professeur, je te jure tu te crois où, ce n'est pas ton professeur, c'est le professeur de tout le monde et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es attiré vers lui, j'en ai rien à battre et je fais bien ce que je veux non….dis je en me levant.  
-Oui, mais là, tu vas surement avoir mal… »  
Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle me lança un Expelliarmus et je fus projeter en arrière dans le lac froid de poudlard, une douleur au ventre et le sang coulée, cela peut attirer certaines races qui vivaient dans le lac, je remontai à la surface et je pus voir le groupe n'était plus là, je me sentais affaiblie, elle avait tellement jeté ce sort avec colère qu'il avait été plus puissant. Avec beaucoup de difficulté je rampais pour sortir de l'eau et m'allongea quelques secondes.  
Mes forces m'avaient pas toutes quittées, je me levai quand même et me dirigea vers le château, ma chemise blanche avait pris une couleur rouge, celui de mon sang que je pouvais sentir coulé sur mon ventre, je posai la main dessus comme pour compresser la plaie, puis me dirigea à l'intérieur du Hall, je pouvais entendre les discussions des élèves dans la grand salle. Je n'avais plus la notion de l'heure, il devais être surement l'heure de manger, mais je ne devais pas apparaitre comme ça devant tous le monde, je pris mon courage à deux mains et traversa le hall et je fus vite stoppé par une main puissante qui me prit le bras et me fis retourner sur moi-même, le professeur rogue se tenait devant moi, pourquoi toujours lui à chaque fois que je suis dans une telle situation, il le faisait exprès ou quoi.  
« -Miss, qu'Est-ce qui vous êtes arrivée? Dit il non pas d'un ton froid, mais triste  
-Rien, professeur, je suis tombé.  
-Je vais vous croire, pas cette fois ci jeune fille venait avec moi, vous êtes dans un état. »  
Il me dirigea vers ses cachots alors que je grelotais de froid, ma main comprimée toujours la plaie et mon regard se posa sur le dos du professeur devant moi.

_19h_

J'étais assise sur son bureau avec mes habits encore sur moi, j'entendais le professeur dans sa réserve et il revenu quelques minutes après être parti.  
« -Enlever vos habits..dit il en me passant une grande serviette noir ou on pouvait voir les initiales du professeur.  
-Pardon.  
-Vous m'avez bien entendu, je me retourne et je veux voir dans cette serviette, je ne veux pas que vous prenez mal. »  
Il se retourna et j'enleva mon chemise et je pu voir avec horreur la plaie formait sur mon vent.  
« -Professeur, je peux garder mes sous vêtements..  
-Bien sur… »  
Je fis un petit cri de souffrance en enlevant mon bas, le professeur se retourna en ce moment là et fis que le sang coulait le long de mes jambes.  
« -Je suis désolé, miss, mais cette fois je ne peux pas me taire, il faut que vous me disiez ce qui c'est passé pour le dire au directeur…  
-Non, je ne veux pas… »  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué que son regard était sur moi alors que j'étais presque à moitié nu devant lui, je pris la serviette et l'entoura autour de moi, la douleur était toujours là.  
« -Comme vous voulez, mais je ne serais pas à chaque fois là. »  
Il me regarda et moi aussi, il me demanda de m'allonger sur sa table et avec un peu d'aide je pu le faire et je sentais ses doigts ouvrir un peu la serviette au niveau de mon ventre, j'avais des frissons, ses doigts étaient tellement chaud sur ma peau froide, je fermais les yeux et sentis un liquide qui me fis hurler de douleur, très vite je sentis les bras de mon professeur autour de moi.  
« -Voila c'est terminé, »

_22h30  
_Je me réveilla en sursaut, je n'étais plus en serviette, mais bien habillé, je regarda autour de moi, je ne reconnaissais pas ce lieu, mon ventre était assez douloureux, mais je n'y fais pas attention, j'étais sur un lit assez grand et je pouvais voir que les couleurs de cette pièce était très sombre.  
« -Enfin vous voila réveillé, vous vous êtes endormit dans mes bras. »  
Je sursauta, c'était la voix du professeur rogue que j'entendais, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir, je regarda autour de moi et pu voir un fauteuil et des jambes.  
« -Merci professeur de m'avoir soigné…  
-Oui, mais je dois le dire au Directeur et vous savez pourquoi aussi…  
-Oui professeur, mais je ne veux pas, elles vont arrêter au Bou d'un moment.  
-Elles? Dit il en se levant du fauteuil et en arrivant sur le lit, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. »  
Je fis des gros yeux, je lui avais presque dit qui m'avait fait ça et je baissa la tête.  
« - Non, professeur, je ne vous en dirais pas plus, cela ne concerne pas seulement moi, mais…vous aussi professeur. »  
Il me regarda avec un regard pleins de questions, il devait surement se demander pourquoi il était un peu la cause des actes de cette serpentard.  
« -Professeur, je voudrais rejoindre ma chambre.  
-Bien sur, mais, je voudrais que tu viennes me voir demain matin avant mon cours pour que vous puissiez tout me dire  
-NON PROFESSEUR »  
Je me levai en vitesse et je fus vite retenu par le poignet puissant du professeur qui me retourna et je me trouva contre lui, je fis des gros yeux et j'étais aussi comme hypnotisé par ses yeux. Il me caressa la joue et je fermai les yeux, je me sentais de nouveau bien, dans ses bras, si près de lui.  
Il passa la dernière barrière et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	7. Chapter 6

**--Chapitre6--**

**Le 11 septembre**

_7h00_

Je me trouvais déjà dans la grande salle, j'étais très pensive à ce moment là, à des moments de la veille que je n'arrivais pas à ignorer , un moment que je ne voulais pas oublier car je savais que ce moment là pouvait être le seul, ce moment où j'avais embrassé le professeur Rogue. Ces images étaient maintenant bien gravées dans ma tête et je ne voulais pas tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs pour croiser son regard, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que c'était interdit, même un simple baiser et cela me brisa directement le cœur, cette petite pensée me brisa le cœur et des larmes discrètes heureusement coulaient le long de mes joues.« -heu…Claudia, tu vas pas bien? »Je fis des gros yeux et leva la tête, pendant des années j'avais été toute seule et donc j'avais pris une habitude d'être surprise par personne et maintenant il y avait Velkan qui prenait soin de moi, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup, avoir un ami, mais là je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Avec un revers de main je pu enlever les larmes sur mes joues et je fis un léger sourire vers lui, il avait dans le regard une tel tristesse que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme, rester dans le silence .

« - Oui je vais bien , ne t'inquiètes pas , je suis très fatiguée, dis-je en regardant de nouveau mon assiette que je n'avais pas toucher une nouvelle fois

-Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis , dit il en me regardant froidement, il y a quelque chose que tu caches, il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un , à moi si tu as bien confiance.- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas mettre au tapi mes histoires d'accord…- Et moi je veux que tu manges un peu … tu es toute maigre, tu ne manges pas depuis que je suis arrivé ici et tu es toujours dans les nuages, je sais qui tu es, mais je sais aussi que tu as un problème avec ce groupe de fille et je veux juste t'aider…tu le sais

- Oui, et je te remercie pour ça, je ne veux pas parler…c'est tout quand j'en aurais besoin tu seras le premier à qui je me confierais..- D'accord. »Il me regarde avec un léger sourire puis jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner il mangea le reste qui avait dans son assiette , je fis un soupire en regardant mon assiette encore toute pleine puis tourna en vitesse la tête vers la grande porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, je fis des gros yeux, une nouvelle tête à Poudlard encore.« - Vous voilà enfin, Professeur, dit Dumbledore en s'avançant vers lui un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, vous venez à l'heure pour les cours du matin, je ne voulais pas encore dire aux élèves qui n'allaient pas encore avoir cours de Défense..

- Je suis allé le plus vite que possible Monsieur, je suis là maintenant. »Ils passèrent derrière nous et je le regardais toujours, je n'étais pas la seule, Velkan avait totalement le regard sur lui, pas un simple regard, mais avec comme une envie dans ses yeux je fis un léger sourire et au moment ou les deux professeurs arrivèrent à la table des professeurs je pu croiser le regard du professeur Rogue, il n'avait aucun émotion dans le regard, il me regardait tout simplement, il avait comme un sourire au niveau des lèvres, mais je ne voulais pas me dire que c'était réel, je détourna vite le regard sur Velkan qui lui n'avait pas encore changé, presque il bavait.

« - Heu…Velkan….tu es sur que tu vas bien…- vi…j'ai juste vu un ange »

Je fis des gros yeux et tourna la tête vers le nouveau professeur et je regarda de nouveau Velkan avec toujours des gros yeux et je mise à rire devant tout le monde, un gros fou rire qui me fit mal au niveau de la plaie, je me tenais le ventre, je n'en pouvais plus, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je pouvais sentir tous les regards sur moi à ce moment là, les curieux, les méchants et surtout le regard interrogateur du professeur Rogue, je me calma assez rapidement.

« - Désolée Velkan, tu aurais du voir ta tête c'est tout…dis-je en essuyant mes larmes..-Mouai…c'est bon je vais pas te faire la tête, je crois que tu connais mon secret maintenant..dit il en me regardant.- Oui, je crois »

_10h00_

Après deux heures de Métamorphose, on avait deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal et j'en connaissais un qui avait absolument hâte d'y être, Velkan sautait presque de partout au moment de la pause, je ne savais plus quoi faire et il me suivait dans le parc pour une petite lecture. Il était bien assis à côté de moi en me posant toutes les questions que je ne trouvais bien sur pas la réponse en lisant mon livre « tu crois qu'il m'a vu? Tu crois qu'il est gay? Tu crois… » je fis un soupire en entendant toujours le même registre et il arrêta , je fus un peu surprise du silence, je leva les yeux et le professeur Rogue se tenait devant moi en train de me regardait encore sans émotion , je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, mais il commença le première.

« - Bonjour Miss, je voulais savoir si vous étiez mieux ce matin, vous avez moins mal.-heu..juste un petite …douleur professeur.

- Bien, vous resterez avec moi quelques minutes après le cours cette après midi pour que je puisse vous donner une potion anti douleur.- D'accord, professeur.. »

Je le regardais partir et en regardant les autres élèves puis je sentis un regard froid sur moi , je tourna la tête et pu voir Eléonore, je fis un soupire et je tourne la tête vers Velkan puis l'heure du cours tant attendu par monsieur commença.

_11h00_

Cela faisait une heure déjà qu'on était en cours avec le nouveau professeur Iron McCanon, Velkan avait totalement craqué en entendant son prénom, à vrai dire depuis le début du cours il coule presque sur sa chaise en écoutant le professeur se présenter, je fis un soupire en le regardant comme ça et je regarda le professeur qui n'avait même pas fait attention au comportement ridicule de Velkan, je fis un sourire.

« - Nous allons donc commencer le premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, j'espère que vous êtes tous près, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre un peu sur une créature qui à le nom de Pitiponk, qui peut me dire un peu des choses sur cette créature. »

Je fus même pas surprise quand Velkan leva la main en premier et aussi tout seul, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal donc je gardais la réponse pour moi je fis un sourire quand le professeur l'interrogea.

« - Oui Monsieur…

- Velkan, Velkan Vlad, le Pitiponk est une petite créature dotée d'une seule patte et dont le corps et les bras semblent constitués de filets de fumée entrelacés, le Pitiponk tient une lanterne avec laquelle il attire les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux .

- Très bien Velkan , 10 points griffondor, alors, qui a déjà vu un Pitiponk? »Personne leva la main et je regarda le professeur qui avait le sourire.

« - Pourquoi personne a vu un Pitiponk? »Je tourna des yeux quand je vis encore Velkan levait la main une nouvelle fois.

« - Oui

- Seul les personnes qui vont au niveau des marécages peuvent les voir et je ne pense pas que dans la classe il y en a qui sont allés s'amuser là-bas.

- Très bien, 10 points en plus, vous allez mettre votre maison en premier. »Je vis Velkan sourire et rougir.

_12h00_

L'heure était fini, le professeur voulait voir Velkan à la fin du cours et je resta au fond de la classe à l'attendre je ne voulais pas être seule, encore, je fis un léger sourire en voyant Velkan arrivait vers moi , on sortit ensemble de la salle, il avait un large sourire sur le visage et j'étais presque pliée à côté de lui, j'étais aussi très curieuse de savoir ce que le professeur avait bien voulu lui dire pour le rendre aussi heureux, on arriva devant la grande salle quand Eléonore et ses gazelles se tenaient devant nous avec un sourire.

« - Alors, tu as un rendez vous avec mon professeur »Je fis un soupire et je sentis Velkan me prendre dans ses bras et passait à côté d'elles avec un léger sourire.

« -Merci, dis-je

- Mais de rien »

Je fis un sourire et m'installa à ma table, je ne voulais pas les regarder alors qu'elles s'installaient à leur table et je regarda Velkan qui regardait son assiette avec beaucoup d'envie puis je tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, le professeur Rogue regardait son assiette et mangeait, je fis un soupire et regarda de nouveau Velkan puis la curiosité était revenu.

« - Alors, il voulait quoi ton professeur adoré…

- Rien d'important, il voulait avoir un supplément sur une créature, et comme il avait que j'étais assez callé dans sa matière il me l'a demandé à moi c'est tout, mais qu'Est-ce qu'il est beau tu ne trouves pas?

- Si tu le dis, je m'en fou un peu , c'est un professeur.

- Mouai, tu dis ça, et toi si tu tombais amoureuse d'un professeur , tu serais comment…

- Je n'en sais rien surement mal…je serais mal… »

Je regardais mon assiette et pendant toute l'heure, je torturais les légumes et autres qui composaient mon assiette, je n'avais pas remarquer une nouvelle fois le regard du professeur Rogue sur moi que Velkan avait eu la gentillesse de me prévenir comme à chaque fois. A la fin du repas, alors que j'étais seule sur le point de rejoindre la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Velkan le professeur m'interpela.

« - Miss, je suis assez inquiet pour vous, vous êtes très blanche et à chaque repas vous mangez rien, juste du pain, je ne voudrais pas vous forcer, mais vous devriez faire un peu attention à vous…  
- Je fais ce que je veux , je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou pas professeur.

- Je suis là pour vous aider pas pour vous donnez des ordres sachez le bien

- Ben, en écoutant un peu j'ai l'impression qu'on me donne des ordres..  
- Miss, vous devez parler autrement avec moi. »  
Je regarda le professeur, pour la première fois, je vis une émotion assez déçue dans son regard, je fis un soupire et baissa la tête« - Je suis désolée , professeur, je dois y aller , je vous vois toujours après le cours pour la potion.

- Oui »

Je passa à côté de lui en soupirant et je pus sentir son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans la bibliothèque.

_Ellipse_

_16h00_

Le cours de potion était terminé, c'était aussi le dernier cours de la journée, c'est vrai que le jeudi on avait pas beaucoup de cours ce qui me permettait de faire un tour au alentour de Poudlard ou juste de dormir pour reprendre des forces, je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, Velkan m'avertit qu'il attendrait devant la salle, je fis un sourire et me leva pour me dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur Rogue qui avait la tête baisser sur des copies, j'entendis la porte se fermer derrière Velkan et je fis un soupire qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux oreilles de mon professeur. Il leva la tête vers moi et fit des gros yeux en voyant ma tête , mon expression très fatiguée.

« - Bon, soyons sérieux quand même, vous n'allez pas du tout bien, je ne vais pas laisser passé ça, dès demain j'irais voir le Directeur pour lui dire votre situation par rapport à des élèves que je n'ai pas eu encore la joie de connaitre leur maison ou leur identité et que j'aimerais savoir de votre propre bouche Miss, je ne veux pas que vous souffrez encore si la cause de vos souffrances c'est moi comme vous m'avez dit Hier soir, je ne veux pas encore vous voir dans les couloirs en sang, avec des marques de coups sur le Corp., je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter encore de vous voir souffrir ainsi.

- Professeur, je ne veux pas vous en parler, ce sont mes problèmes et pas les vôtres, si je dois arrêter ça c'est moi toute seule qui doit le faire c'est tout même si vous êtes la cause comme vous le dites si bien, je suis désolée, je ne veux pas en parler et je ne changerais pas d'avis, me pousser pas non plus à boue

- Je ne veux pas vous poussez à boue Miss, je veux seulement vous aidez, vous avez eu un très dur parcours et depuis le début des cours il vous arrive des choses qui ne sont pas toléré au sein de l'école, je ne peux pas passer ça. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et contourna son bureau pour être face à moi, comme surprise j'avais reculer de quelques pas et il avait remarqué et il s'arrêta net en me regardant tendrement, je fis un soupire et le regarda.  
« - Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose pour vous…  
-Oui, une chose, vous coupez les cheveux »

Je fis un sourire , un sourire partagé car le professeur rigola discrètement et me regarda de nouveau.

« - Je préfère vous voir sourire Miss, je veux bien me couper les cheveux si vous voulez de mon aide.

- D'accord, je veux bien de votre aide . »

Il me donna une potion et je fis un sourire et je sortis de la pièce avec un léger sourire quand je sentis quelque chose sur moi, quelque chose de horrible puis le trou noir, j'entendis autour de moi mon prénom criait par Velkan, mais aussi la colère du professeur Rogue qui gueulait sur des personnes que j'avais pas eu le temps de voir, je sentais seulement le froid du sol, les mains de Velkan au niveau de ma tête, quelque chose de chaud coulé au niveau de ses mains, je me sentis partir et lentement, le flou que je pouvais voir disparu, j'étais seulement dans le noir.

* * *

_Claudia dans le coma, et oui, la suite est très entendu et je l'ai bien réfléchi pendant quelques jours vous l'aurez surement vite^^_


	8. Chapter 7

-- Chapitre7 --

PDV externe

Fin septembre

Claudia était toujours dans un coma profond, sa blessure principale était toujours aussi importante depuis que Eléonore lui avait jeté une nouvelle fois un sort devant la classe de potion, Claudia n'avait eu que le souvenir des fois et à ce moment là le professeur Rogue put enfin désigner le groupe de Eléonore coupable des blessures qu'elles avaient infligé sur Claudia les jours avant. Dumbledore avait vite pris la décision de les expulser définitivement de l'école. Velkan avait pu compresser la plaie de Claudia qui se trouvait au niveau de son crâne le temps que l'infirmière arrive sur les lieux, Claudia avait sentit alors à ce moment là le sang coulait le long de son visage avant de tomber dans un profond coma dont elle est encore enfermé depuis déjà deux semaines.

Malgré le travail que Velkan avait avec les cours, il prenait ceux de Claudia et venait tous les jours à l'infirmerie pour lui parler, il savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre et lui parler de ses journées des cours, mais aussi du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Iron. A chaque fois que Velkan entrait dans l'infirmerie, le professeur Rogue se tenait au chevet de Claudia en lui caressant la joue, lui tenant la main, parfois il lui mettait une couverture quand il savait que la nuit n'allait pas être chaude, il amenait un bouquet de rose rouge et il changeait se bouquet chaque semaine. Velkan lui avait promis de rien dire à personne du comportement de son professeur de potion, mais il savait très bien le son professeur était très proche de Claudia et depuis peu.

Octobre

Ce mois ci avait été assez dur pour tous les élèves de l'école car le directeur Dumbledore avait eu des idées folles de mettre des examens en début d'année pour pouvoir bien évaluer tous ses élèves, malgré la moyenne que les résultats avaient donnés à la fin du mois, il leur avait promis de faire un bal et la fête pour un week end. Ce week end là, Velkan avait préféré le passer auprès de Claudia toujours dans son coma, sa blessure c'était néanmoins guéri et l'infirmière était assez positif sur l 'état de santé de la jeune fille en indiquant à peu près quand elle pourrait se réveiller. Il n'avait pas été le seul à rester près de Claudia pour ce week end, le professeur Rogue était lui aussi près du chevet de son élève en la regardant prendre petit à petit des couleurs, les roses se tenaient toujours sur la petite table à côté du lit, mais aussi quelques cadeaux des camarades de sa maison qui avait eu peur pour elle. En entrant dans la salle Velkan avait eu un choc en voyant la nouvelle coupe de cheveu du professeur. Toujours noir, mais plus court en peu plus en pétard, cela changeait énormément, mais aussi, il paraissait plus jeune. Il fit un sourire en s'approchant de lui et il avait pris même l'habitude de se tutoyer pour penser à autre chose que de l'accident. Le professeur regardait tendrement son élève en lui tenant la main et parlait aussi à Velkan sur l'idée du bal .

Un soir alors que Rogue venait juste de partir pour rejoindre ses appartenant et que Velkan s'était endormit la tête posé sur le lit de Claudia celle-ci se réveilla avec un mal de crâne.

29 octobre

11:00

J'avais la tête lourde, j'étais toute endormie, je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne voyais qu'une faible lumière à ma droite, je fis un soupire et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, je pu voir une silhouette près de moi endormie sur ce lit, un lit de l'infirmerie, je me rappelais plus de grand-chose juste d'une douleur au crâne que j'avais toujours. Je lève péniblement mon buste du coussin et regarde un peu plus la personne que je reconnu très vite. En le secouant un peu je pu le réveiller.

« - Velkan, réveilles toi…- mmmmh, laisse moi dormir maman…  
- Je ne suis pas ta mère »

D'un seul coup je le vis sursauter et me regardait avec un large sourire sur le visage, il me serra fort contre lui et je fis un soupire.

« - Doucement quand même…

- Mon dieu, tu t'es enfin réveillé…dit il en me regardant tendrement.  
- Depuis quand je suis ici…- Un peu plus d'un mois…  
-QUOI, UN MOIS..  
- Calme toi, tu as été gravement blessé je te signale et même si tu vas mieux à ce que je vois, il faut que tu restes calme sur ce lit d'accord  
- Oui, euh…d'accord, qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé, je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup. »

Il se mit près de moi assis en me mettant des coussins derrière mon dos pour que je puisse bien m'installer, je le regarde tendrement comme à mon habitude et il me prend la main.

« - Eléonore t'a jeté un sort alors que tu sortais de la salle des potions pour que le professeur Rogue te donne la potion contre la douleur, elle t'a pas loupé, tu as eu une plaie au niveau du crâne et tu t'es effondré devant moi, j'ai crié et Severus est sorti de la salle en gueulant sur le groupe et il est les a immédiatement amenées dans le bureau du directeur, il est vite revenu à l'infirmerie alors qu'on t'installait presque morte sur le lit, le directeur en voyant tout ça à fait exclure définitivement les filles de l'école et on est resté à ton chevet toute la nuit, après on a eu des rondes moi et Severus et..

- Attends, pourquoi tu tutoies le professeur, dis-je en lui coupant la parole…

- Oh, je t'ai pas encore tout dit, patiente un peu, après quelques jours, Severus est devenu très proche de toi, à chaque fois que je venais te voir il était là, à ton chevet, chaque semaine il avait un bouquet de rose qu'il mettait dans le vase là dit-il en montrant du doigt le vase ou des roses se tenaient. Il prenait bien soin de toi, il te parlait pas mais il avait des gestes doux envers toi, il caressait souvent ta main , ton visage, il restait parfois toute une nuit à ton chevet pour voir si tu te réveillais et on a eu un lien très fort nous deux car on restait ensemble près de toi et on parlait.

- J'entendais parler, mais cela me paraissait si loin..  
- Oui, l'infirmière m'a dit que je pouvais te parler, cela pouvait te ramener plus vite du coma.  
- Et le professeur Rogue , il est venu ce soir

- Oui, il est parti quelques minutes avant que tu te réveilles je pense, je me suis endormi…AAAAAAAH j'ai oublié de te le dire…  
- Ne gueules pas je vais encore avoir mal à la tête- Il s'est coupé les cheveux »  
Je fis des gros yeux en entendant cela, je me souvenait d'avoir dit au professeur de ce coupait les cheveux et j'étais encore plus étonné que celui-ci m'est écouté, je fis un léger sourire et tourna la tête vers les fleurs, à ce moment là, mon cœur battait très fort, je me sentais tellement bien en sachant que le professeur avait été près de moi pendant toutes ces semaines.

« - Bon, je vais te laisser dormir encore même si pour moi tu as assez dormi, ne t'inquiètes pas pour les cours, j'ai tout pris et…à demain d'accord  
- d'accord…merci encore, tu me parleras de ton professeur chéri. »  
Je le vois rougir et faire un large sourire avant de quitter la pièce et ferma les yeux pour une nouvelle nuit .

30 octobre

10h00

J'ouvris les yeux, la lumière était assez intense dans la pièce, je pu apercevoir l'infirmière avec un large sourire qui me changeait les pansements, elle enleva les draps pour les changer alors qu'une assistante m'aider à marcher un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes le professeur Rogue fit son apparition dans la salle, je le regardais tendrement, mais rougit aussi en voyant le seul habit que j'avais sur moi, une chemise blanche longue, il fis un sourire en me voyant debout et remplaça l'assistante sans que je dise un mot, j'étais tellement attiré vers lui, mon cœur battait de nouveau fort dans ma poitrine et il m'installa sur mon lit qui venait juste d'être fait.

« - Je suis content de vous voir de nouveau sur pied Miss, Velkan m'a prévenu ce matin pendant le cours, j'ai juste le temps de venir vous voir pour la pause, vous allez mieux..  
- Euh…oui..oui, ne vous inquiétez pas…  
- Je m'inquiète oui, normal, j'espère aussi vous voir bientôt à mes cours, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il m'aidait à mettre des draps sur moi.

- J'espère aussi, je ne veux pas rester longtemps à l'infirmerie, je déteste ce lieux.

Il fit un sourire et me regarda tendrement et moi, je fis un léger sourire.

-Professeur…  
-Oui Miss.

-Je ne veux pas vous paraîtres je ne sais quoi, mais, aucune fille craque sur vous avec votre nouvelle coupe qui vous va très bien. Dis-je avec le petit sourire  
-Ah, euh…non, je ne pense pas, j'ai toujours mon mauvais caractère en tout cas. Ces cornichons pensent être des pro des potions . »

Je le regarde et fait un léger soupire, je savais que la pause était courte et j'avais tellement envie d'être contre lui et même ressentir cette chaleur que j'avais eu le soir ou on avait eu se contact, ce baiser. Il me regarda puis il tourna la tête vers les fleurs qui n'avaient pas encore fané.

« -Je suppose que Velkan vous a tous dit.

-Oui, en gros il m'a résumé, il avait pas le temps je pense, soupirais-je en me sentant un peu seule.

-Je vais y aller Miss, je passerais vous voir dans l'après midi, pour les cours de potion j'ai tous mis dans un dossier pour alléger le travail de ton camarade et pour le reste je pense que tu peux compter sur lui.  
-Oui je sais, heureusement. Vous pouvez me rapporter quelque chose de ma chambre ou que Velkan me l'amène.

-Oui, sans problème c'est quoi? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.  
-La photo de mon père, j'aime l'avoir près de moi. »

A ce moment, je ne vois passer aucune émotion dans son regard, il sait qui je suis, mais en sachant de qui je parlais il avait changer.

« -D'accord Miss, reposez vous bien-Merci »

Alors que je regardais timidement mes mains qui tenaient le drap, je pu sentir de fine lèvre assez froide sur mon front, je fis un sursaut et tomba dans le regard de mon professeur le sourire aux lèvres, je fis un sourire timide puis le regarda sortir de la pièce.

12h00

Les yeux ouvert, je regardais le plafond, le temps passait, je le savais, mais je ne savais pas l'heure et cela me faisais stressé, une seule chose pouvait me faire penser que les élèves étaient en train de manger c'était l'odeur des cuisines qu'on pouvait sentir d'ici , cela me mettait l'eau à la bouge, j'avais tellement fin, l'infirmière n'était pas là et je fis un sourire. Difficilement je sortis de mon lit, mes jambes étaient tremblantes et je marchais vers les placards de l'infirmerie pour voir si il n'y avait pas de quoi manger ou juste du sucre, je marchais tremblante dans cette grande pièce et pu atteindre les placards sans tomber, je regardais, mais rien ne pouvais calmer ma faim de loup puis une voix très familière résonna.

« - Tu viens juste de sortir du coma et te voila déjà en train de gambader. »

Je me retourne et voit Velkan avec un grand sourire et de la nourriture, j'allais presque sauter sur lui, mais mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me retrouva vite à terre et ramenais au lit par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« -Bonjour professeur, dis-je en remettant le drap sur moi, je suis désolée d'être dans cette tenue devant vous, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- J'en suis conscient, dit-il puis il regarde Velkan qui me posa de quoi manger sur le lit. »

Cette fois je saute sur la nourriture et je mange très vite, mon ventre était vide et on pouvait très bien voir les effets sur mon corps des semaines à ne pas manger.

Apres plusieurs minutes j'avais fini et j'étais bien allongé en train de digérer. Velkan m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un fauve et le professeur c'était assez bien marré en me voyant dans cet état d'accro. Je fis un sourire au professeur puis regarda Velkan.

« -Le professeur Rogue est passé me voir, il était content que je sois réveillé, enfin je pense.

-Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas, tu es surement sa meilleure élève pour la potion et il veut pas se retrouver devant des cornichons sans cervelle. »

Je fis un sourire et regarda le professeur avec un sourire.

« - Professeur, c'est Velkan qui vous a obligé de venir me voir, je l'espère pas .  
-Oui, cet élève est très convainquant et quand il veut quelque chose, il l'a.

-Oui je sais, je le connais bien maintenant, dis-je en regardant Velkan rougir »

Le professeur se leva avec un sourire et m'embrassa sur la joue, je fis des gros yeux.

« - A bientôt à mon cours »

Je fis un sourire et sorti de la pièce, Velkan regarda quelques secondes la porte puis tourna son regard vers moi avec un regard très triste.

« -Je sais pas comment lui parler, c'est assez dur, t'imagine..  
-Oui, je sais , c'est même très dur…dit-je en baissant le regard.  
-Comment tu peux savoir, tu n'es pas amoureuse à ce que je sache…  
-Si, Velkan, je suis amoureuse, amoureuse du professeur Rogue. »


End file.
